INFERNUM
by D. Vie
Summary: Marcus ha crecido toda su vida a base de engaños, y el tiempo hizo que por ello se volviera un experto en la materia; el encanto de su lenguaje es exquisito, sus ademanes atrayentes, es el perfecto "Señor de la noche", uno de los demonios de más alto rango en toda la tierra de Ib, y él está aburrido... Nadie quiere encontrarse con un demonio aburrido.
**INFERNUM**

 **A:** Fanfiction punto Net

 ** **Declaro:**** La saga de ****Harry Potter**** pertenece a ****J.K. Rowling**** , por consecuencia yo no recibo ningún porcentaje por cada copia vendida de la saga. En favor a mi situación monetaria yo trabajo y no precisamente como escritor. Historia publicada sin ánimos de lucro.

 ** **Aclaración**** : Todo escenario y referencia que reconozcan de **"The Hollows serie"** (La saga de Los Hollows) pertenece a su creadora: **Kim Harrison** (Particularmente la serie de libros es conocido como **La Saga de Rachel Morgan** ). **AU** , **Occ.** , **Clasificación MA** (cosa que ya no existe aquí pero no ahondemos en el tema) por escenas descriptivas que podrían no ser agradables para el publico en general, disparates algo enredosos y escenas que quizá no se hubieran esperado.

 **Resumen:** Marcus ha crecido toda su vida a base de engaños, y el tiempo hizo que por ello se volviera un experto en la materia; el encanto de su lenguaje es exquisito, sus ademanes atrayentes, es el perfecto "Señor de la noche", uno de los demonios de más alto rango en toda la tierra de Ib, y él está aburrido... Nadie quiere encontrarse con un demonio aburrido.

* * *

"— _Por supuesto, soy un hombre de negocios, no se puede tener crimen organizado sin ley y orden."_

 _ **Don Falcone; 'Gotham'-**_

* * *

 **I: Dominus autem nox:**

 **La bruja muerta**

 _Extendió sus enormes alas, tan anchas y largas que no cabían completamente en aquella pequeña habitación._

Los labios de Ginebra temblaban ante aquella imagen tan sofocante, con su rostro blanco (carente de color por el miedo contenido) las pecas marrones destacaban al por mayor, sus pulmones se apretaban contra su caja torácica en busca de oxigeno, sus ojos lagrimeaban, y en su garganta un grito era contenido. De haber podido expresar su desconsuelo, seguramente no habría dudado en gritar algo como: "¡Por Dios Santo bendito!", pues frente a ella -vestido solo con lo que parecía un pantalón de suave manta negra- se encontraba todo lo malo disfrazado de bueno: un ángel oscuro, un demonio de enorme alas blancas, tan extensas y grandiosas que podrían cubrir con facilidad el cuerpo de cinco mujeres a la vez.

Tragó en seco, incapaz de soportar la intensa mirada de jade con que él la analizaba, sus cabellos negros -como el carbón- cortos y pulcros la tentaban a acercarse y deslizar sus dedos entre ellos para comprobar así si eran tan suaves como se veían.

¡Bendito Merlín! Tenía que moverse ¡Alejarse! o simplemente ese ser disfrazado de hombre la volvería loca con su sola presencia.

—Ginebra Weasley—habló de pronto con voz profunda demandando atención, ella tembló en respuesta—. Dime cuál será el sacrificio que me otorgarás en favor a mi presencia.

Sus intensos y largos cabellos de fuego rebotaron sobre sus hombros al brincar por la impresión causada por sus palabras, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza casi al punto del daño. Odiaba que la llamarán así; no era tonta, más bien curiosa, por lo qué era consiente de que pedirle que en su lugar le hablara por Ginny podría clasificarse como misión suicida y aun valoraba lo suficiente su vida ¡Y por la sagrada tumba de Godric Gryffindor! sabía que esta vez estaba al borde de la muerte, la comezón en todo su cuerpo era prueba de ello; había cometido un grave error, lo sabía, estaba al cien por ciento segura de eso, su estúpida curiosidad combinada con su intachable valentía la habían empujado a un camino que -de haber sido más precavida- no habría pensado en transitar. Los libros de "Cómo trazar correctamente un circulo de invocación paso a paso." deberían tener una etiqueta amarilla con la leyenda de "Cuidado, peligro de muerte", libros como ese debían estar escondidos en alguna bóveda acorazada en lo más profundo de Gringotts custodiado por dragones e inferís, y no simplemente estar desparramados como un libro cualquiera sobre el polvoriento suelo del ático de "La madriguera". No señor, así no se trataba un libro tan antiguo y oscuro, no podías ir y dejar tirado tal objeto de senda manera, aun menos frente a ella, una chica linda y curiosa por naturaleza, inteligente y bondadosa (humildad tachada), tenaz y siempre a favor de comprobar que tan cierto podían llegar a ser las cosas con las que se encontraba.

Y pues bien, siendo una bruja habilidosa (de su calibre al menos) no pudo reprimir las ansias que sintió por comprobar si lo escrito sobre los círculos de invocación eran altamente correctos, así pues se puso a la tarea de repasar runas antiguas, todas las que emplearía para el circulo de sal, se calibró desde las estrellas de cuatro puntas hasta las de doce, investigando la diferencia de usar una de otra, leyó sobre los parámetros abarcados, las lineas ley que no debía tocar y como estas podrían jugar en contra de ella si el circulo era hecho sobre una. Analizó no solo los círculos de invocación si no tambien las de protección, cómo esta podía sobreponerse al otro para salvaguardar su vida, pero sobre todo se centró en los contratos, nunca en los que implicaban algún sacrificio ya que ella no estaba en labor de otorgar uno.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y sintió como de pronto empezaría a hiperventilar, tragó con esfuerzo, nerviosa y sudorosa, pero sobre todo temerosa. Su error había sido grave -observó- no solo había errado con el circulo de invocación, sin querer había deformado una de las runas inscritas con sal, la que estaba justamente al lado de la trazada con carboncillo, el mal radicaba ahí, pues ambas -muy juntas la una de la otra- se traducían como ofrenda de sangre, aunado a la pequeña y filosa daga de plata junto al caldero lleno de una poción con ingredientes de dudosa procedencia, la escena solo pintaba para un rito oscuro. Lo sabía, lo había leído tantas veces solo para evitar hacerlo que al final terminó por joderlo todo. Su error.

—Ginebra Weasley, eres tú el sacrificio—sentenció el dueño de la profunda voz, alzando su cuerpo en toda su altura.

Ginny tembló, nadie sobrevivía a un rito oscuro donde era invocado un demonio como el que se hallaba de pie frente a ella, un ser así necesitaba de un sacrificio humano, marcado como "Un intercambio justo en favor a los demonios" subrayado y tan remarcado en el libro que era difícil poder ignorarlo, aun más, no se podía pasar por alto el hecho de que el demonio nunca estaría satisfecho con el sacrificio de un solo cuerpo, y si dicho ser no estaba en acuerdo con el contratista (ella en su caso) sobre el humano otorgado, entonces entraban en conflicto. Los demonios -tan engañosamente astutos- siempre lograban salirse con la suya.

En verdad la había jodido. Ahora era una bruja muerta.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***[Señor de la noche]**


End file.
